


Jezebel

by viyeolent (Doxophobia)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangbang, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poorly written porn, Revenge Sex, Slutty Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doxophobia/pseuds/viyeolent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Concerts or not, Park Chanyeol is sick of watching Baekhyun flirt with other men in front of him.</p><p>(Or otherwise, the fic where EXO-K fucks Byun Baekhyun in front of Chanyeol.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jezebel

**Author's Note:**

> (/screams "I AM NOT A SMUT WRITER—")
> 
> This is literally just... porn. It is poorly written, with dub con, and generally terrible.  
> I apologize. I am not proud.

Oh god. He feels like he's going to die.

 

Maybe this _is_ how he dies.

 

"Keep your eyes open, babe," He hears Chanyeol remind, although not beside him. Chanyeol is somewhere else. Somewhere not so far, but far enough that he can't see his tall boyfriend from the bodies surrounding him, and somewhere Chanyeol can continue to watch as he releases another throaty moan at another man's cock sliding into his mouth, throbbing and hotly slipping past his slick lips until it hits the back of his throat. 

 

Chanyeol must've been really pissed at him if his boyfriend is just watching someone else fuck— _thoroughly_ at that—what should only be for him to fuck.

 

"You heard him, hyung," He glances downwards through dazed, lust-clouded eyes at hearing their group's maknae snicker but doesn't see a smirk. Instead, he sees a younger man staring at him with all the intention of making him leak more cum as he arches his back and lets out a muffled cry, moaning at the sensation of a blunt head teasing his entrance.

 

It's Oh Sehun’s behemoth of a dick's turn to push its head into his hole this time, making him squirm at the feeling of it stretching him much wider than when Kai had entered him just moments ago and guaranteeing his walls stay coated with thick, white seed. Fuck, _oh fuck_ , but Sehun is _just_ —

 

 _Too big_ , and he's not— _it's not going to_ —

 

" _Relax_ , hyung. Ahh fuck, wait, you're being _too_ tight." The _maknae_ hisses and starts to pull out. He _does_ relax, because at least for now, he _doesn't_ have to be scared that the packets of lube might not be enough for another round and that even the cum Kai left in him won't be of any help to make it less painful, if not simply painless. “Hyung, no fair. You were practically swallowing two dicks in there just a few hours ago. Come on and just let me fuck you in there too.”

 

He responds with a groan at both Sehun’s whining and the cock in his mouth pulling out too, only to return with a shove after he's been flipped over and made to lie on his back so his head almost dangles off the edge of the queen bed. 

"Don't use your teeth," D.O. warns before prying his lips open again with the head of a now wet—of a _dripping_ —cock. Baekhyun tilts his head to the side to better open his mouth and let the organ coat his tongue with more precum—one of the few things that are sweet about Do Kyungsoo—and to resume fucking his mouth, to resume _fucking_ his throat and also force wet noises that go great with D.O.'s deep grunts, while their group’s youngest member sighs and closes his legs to fuck between his thighs, making him hot and start to moan again at being used.

 

D.O. fucks like he looks—all of a man's strong grip, pride, and repressed frustration's rough edges, just like how he prefers Chanyeol to be sometimes, and his hole still throbs because it still remembers having been aggressively finger-fucked first. It's D.O. who made him humiliatingly cum first, who made him ride and slam his hips down onto dry digits as if they were _prime dick_ , and he all but burned into memory at how he looked like a goddamn slut with the way he begged to be made to cum with a dick inside him instead of _just_ fingers.

 

Now, having D.O. back to use his mouth as just another means to an end—to make _himself_ cum this time—reminds him of how Chanyeol takes time to actually prepare him, and how his giant often goes out of his own way to prove his love as often as the guy talks about it. D.O. getting back at him for all the low jabs and childish play by fucking him and guaranteeing he’ll _remember having D.O.’s cock having been the first to enter in his tight ass_ every time he teases the actor, makes him both appreciate and more upset at the man he calls his boyfriend.

 

"Ya, Do Kyungsoo, careful with my boyfriend," Chanyeol sternly says when he chokes at a nasty thrust and he hears what sounds like the scrape of a chair from suddenly being moved, but otherwise, there's still no tall boyfriend to come and pull neither D.O. nor ridiculously horny Sehun away from him.

 

"This is me _being_ careful," D.O. shoots back with an irked growl, pulling out and letting the cock just dangle heavily on parted lips, just enough to let him catch his breath before sliding swiftly back inside. "Your _boyfriend_ should learn to stop touching what's _mine_."

 

"Guys, I'm _right here_ ," Kai interrupts with a sigh. It _must_ be Kai anyway, because the hand that holds out his hand to guide it to stroke another— _surprise, surprise—dick_ , is gentle and kinder than the one D.O. has tangled in Baekhyun's hair.

 

All of Baekhyun's attempts to defend his own name die at D.O. bending forward and pinching his exposed nipples, toying with them and enjoying the sluttier turn the noises take. The cock in his mouth muffles the cries, and he distracts himself from the little jolts of pain with Sehun’s hardness thrusting dangerously low, desperately sighing at having even his _thighs_ fucked now too and feeling himself being violated every time a cock crashes against his knuckles while he’s stroking himself with the same rhythm he has memorized to please Kai with now.

 

Baekhyun tries to swallow the spit and what's left of the cum Suho released in his mouth instead of letting it keep making a wet mess in the corner of his lips, but D.O. makes it almost impossible. The sheets are already crusty beneath him and he _already_ reeks of four other men's dried seed from previous rounds of sex anyway—sex his _boyfriend_ wanted him to, and is _letting_ him, have—he reminds himself, as he breathes sharply through his nose and focuses on making the hot cocks cum, just to get it over with.

 

He also, and _especially_ , prepares himself to swallow D.O.'s load, because he's more than—he’s _definitely_ —sure that the guy isn't going to pass up on the chance to make him look dirty, so _he's_ going to give D.O. something _better_ to be angry about. He's going to plague D.O.'s fucking wet dreams for the entirety of next week because he’ll make the sluttiest face he can fucking make when D.O. cums. He wants the guy to cream his pants and angrily masturbate to him because this, _this is not going to happen again_.

 

"Hey, Baek hyung, one last round, okay?" Kai soothes with a warm palm on the flat of his soft stomach, making him almost smile at how cute and nice the member of the maknae line has been to him throughout this whole ordeal. Kai is so different from the demon in his mouth who says he hates him, but ironically is the first to have tried him and have been blowing load all over him in each position they’ve been fucking in today.

 

" _Don't touch him_ ," Chanyeol suddenly growls, startling everyone else in the hotel room and preventing Kai from further lowering a hand on his body. "Don't do anything else. Just fuck him."

 

"But— _Chanyeol_ ," Baekhyun immediately moans—sobs—in protest, starting to feel the ache creep in his jaw again. They've been at it the whole day, the rest of the members fucking him on his back and on his knees, surely they must be exhausted now too? Because, fuck— _fuck_ , it's painful for him to cum any more, and tiring, and still humiliating to be making other men cum while his boyfriend watches.

 

D.O. seems to decide to humor and show him mercy by letting him decorate the air with his pleas, but eagerly dirties his face with more precum in exchange. The vocalist croaks a subdued grunt at the gesture of aggression, before noisily licking the cock head and sucking the inches he can swallow in a way that is either attractive obscene or just irritatingly slutty, because god _damnit, he wants_ to care less whether Chanyeol is fucking listening and watching him eat another man's dick. _Again._

 

"Wait, wait, since when has _KaiBaek_ been an actual thing?" Sehun joins in, reminding everyone of his presence and making Baekhyun gulp at the huge dick that's been rubbing itself against his own cock before he feels it sliding down to slowly tease and trace the slick, dripping rim of his entrance.

 

"It's _never_ been a thing," Someone snarls, voice deep and territorial that Baekhyun isn't sure whether it's Chanyeol or D.O. Either way, it both terrifies and excites him.

 

He still tries to see where Chanyeol is, hoping for his boyfriend to just take him away and end this, or to be the one to fuck him instead. He wants Chanyeol’s cock instead of his members’.

 

He’d let his boyfriend cum on his face and rub his dick on his face forever, if Chanyeol joins in and takes him right now. Hell, he’d scream how good riding Chanyeol feels like in the practice room and walk around while the cum is still warm so Chanyeol can watch it drip out of him, if Chanyeol would just tell the members he belongs to him and let him crawl back to him right now. He wants to cling to Chanyeol right now. He would absolutely cling to Chanyeol right now.

 

Fuck, he misses his boyfriend, even if it’s only been hours and even if Chanyeol is being such a huge fucking _insecure and jealous_ jerk right now; and, even when he knows Chanyeol _can_ just end this because he is _there_ , just _right there_ somewhere, but _won’t._

 

Why did he even agree to offer his ass for these men to breed into? Really, making Chanyeol less angry by _whoring_ himself to Chanyeol’s friends? _Really_? Does Chanyeol really think he’d rather be eating _and_ riding some other man’s cock than his own boyfriend's? _Well_ , apparently Chanyeol _does_ , because _his_ giant is just watching him tremble at the _very_ shallow thrusts Oh Sehun is making, just watching him become tense again at the sheer size of just a hard cock head that has been shamelessly _wanting and crying_ to be buried in him for _hours._

 

Baekhyun can't believe his boyfriend is letting him be stuffed like this, and he can't believe how everyone's just so _into_ this, into having sex with him. They have suddenly become _so selfish_ , wanting a turn to make and to keep him wet and dirty with their own white filth, even after he has already given each of them both of his hands and his tongue. All of them at the _same time_ , even.

 

 _We are one_ , pfft. He should have known these men are real wolves.

 

He doesn't even hate swallowing cum anymore, swallowing cum that isn't Chanyeol's anyway. All of EXO-K having been in his mouth at least once and continuing to force him to keep drinking spurts of other men’s seeds, one demanding dick after another, is just making him _want_ to want how Sehun is rubbing his monster cock on his tight balls and wetting his hole while he’s still lapping at the precum leaking from D.O.'s tip and encircling a palm around Kai's fast-hardening dick to stroke it to familiar, stiff fullness, because although he... _likes_ this—he _actually_ likes that he turns his bandmates into frisky wolves, so fucking _desperate_ to get to eat him—it’s just that he likes the thought of ending up sitting on Chanyeol's cock much more.

 

He likes the thought of being back in Chanyeol's arms after this, so, _so_ much more.

 

"Doesn't seem like it," Sehun says, replying after little consideration, and Baekhyun feels the urge to kick him because he’s more than _sure_ that the brat is just going to talk bull now in hopes of further provoking someone. Or everyone. 

 

"Sehun, shut up," Kai responds through half-lidded eyes, breathing a little labored while helping himself and a beautiful hand The dancer understands that whether it's Chanyeol or D.O. that Oh Sehun is targeting, it would only be the main vocalist sprawled between them three men that's going to get the ugly brunt of the stupid jealousy anyway.

 

"Pfft, _you_ got to cum inside like, what, thrice now?” Sehun reminds, throwing a glance in front, past the owner of the ass he wants to claim and past D.O.'s shoulder, before glancing down at the copious amount of cum covering his hyung, scrutinizing all the amounts that are both still slick and have already dried. "Heh. Chanyeol hyung, you've got to see the mess. I bet all this is just Jongin's."

 

“Ya, why do you keep pointing at me? Junmyeon hyung was the one who started cumming inside.”

 

“Ah? Oh. _Oh yeah_ , I just remembered. Fucking hell, Baek hyung. Watching you take all of us was such a huge turn on, even _Suho_ hyung almost didn't want to leave for his taping. Just look at the cum he left _everywhere_ on you.”

 

“Pretty sure Suho hyung is going to be mad when he finds out we’re still doing this,” Kai realizes as he licks his lips at the sight of a flushed, _hot_ body, tracing a line to the side of their main vocalist’s subtle curves, making Baekhyun shiver at the intentional brushing of fingers over hardened nipples, and drawing back before he can reach past a waist and have a possessive giant shout at him again.

 

“He’s going to be mad at that he couldn’t take full advantage of the free pass to Byun Baekhyun’s asshole,” Sehun snickers and leans forward to rub his stiff cock against that of the man beneath him, enjoying more of the pleading, muffled sounds to _stop_ because only one of them can still enjoy the high of an orgasm.

 

Of course, Oh Sehun _doesn't_ stop, because he’s a damn, cheeky brat with one of the best cocks he knows his hyung has seen and has ever had the pleasure of having, and makes sure the _actual boyfriend_ watches him finally live out his most common wet dream. 

 

Baekhyun grazes his teeth on the skin of D.O.’s cock in frustration at the burning of arousal, almost making him grind his teeth into biting. Instantly, the tight grip in his hair wrenches his head back. He winces at the pain and the dizzying sensation that is D.O. telling him to _fucking blow me properly_ and leaves dampness to form in his eyes as he whimpers and obeys, twirling his warm tongue around the hard length’s tip, then across the veiny shaft.

 

He’s stuck in between being hard enough to cum and not being able to, and he almost just wants to _scream and cry_ because his nerves are still raw and _still_ consistently being overwhelmed by a losing battle against so many other guys who can have breaks in between sex, while _he_ has to fuck and be fucked for as long as someone _wants_ to fuck. He wants to stop, but he also _wants_ to orgasm and climb on top of the members’ laps again to claim their dicks as his if he weren't as tired. He wants to see them all writhe and get hotter for him. He wants them to realize how great of a lay he is and cry because they’ll _never_ get to have sex with him again.

 

He hopes his boyfriend would at least tell D.O. to just flip him on his stomach and go back to fucking him on his knees instead. D.O. slamming his cock inside him and huskily whispering in his ear again that he’s the actor’s desperate _bitch_ seems like a better idea, albeit by a _very_ small margin, than having D.O. thrusting into his mouth and making him feel as if he really were D.O.’s personal whore.

 

But, he doesn't hear his boyfriend speak.

 

Chanyeol doesn't say anything even if his rapper line members have already reached the point of _humping_ and just _rutting_ against the parts of him that are still available, every inch of skin that _hasn't_ been stained by one of them yet, just to help themselves into getting off. These are the very _same members_ that Chanyeol has always warned to keep hands off him, yet Chanyeol isn't saying anything while they help themselves into marking him with their cum for the nth time.

 

Baekhyun didn’t believe it, and he _still_ can't believe it. He can't fully believe that Chanyeol is seriously _still_ letting this happen and isn't fucking saying _anything_.

 

 _Why_ is Chanyeol not saying anything?

 

"Wow, Baek hyung, you should seriously see yourself. You naturally look like you _really_ enjoy having a dick in your mouth…” Sehun, the huge fucker, even has the _gall_ to laugh before rubbing a hand over his fuller thighs, and lower down until it can start fingering him, without even bothering to work his own way up like Suho and D.O. and just— _shoving_ three digits inside him, violating all of their ears with lewd squelches of cum and lube while blatantly disregarding his discomfort and everyone else's aroused glares. "You can feel this, right? Who would have thought Suho hyung knew to do things like this...? It feels good, right hyung?”

 

Baekhyun bites back the tiny squeal that rises to his throat from the long, slender fingers crooking inside of him, searching while massaging his white-coated walls and eventually finding what it’s pushing deeper inside him for. It’s another round of the sweetest torture when Sehun finds his sweet spot.

 

“Damn, Jongin’s cum just keeps leaking out… hey, hyung, how much of him have you swallowed? Oh, who do you think tastes better, Kai or Chanyeol?"

 

“ _Why the fuck_ would you even ask him that?” Kai immediately cuts in, frowning a little and grabbing their fuck toy’s hand to begin stroking his length harder, faster.

 

“I’d ask why not, but why bother. It’s useless to ask a slut,” D.O. smirks as he squeezes the base of his own cock, delaying his own orgasm, and returns the glare he receives from his fellow vocalist while fucking deeper into the latter’s throat. “Didn't think it was possible for anyone to ride two dicks while blowing two more. What an amazing feat, Byun. Maybe you really _were_ born for the entertainment industry.”

 

 _Just fucking shut up_ , Baekhyun tries to say, instead of grunting and moaning at the digits scissoring inside of him and rubbing coyly against his overly stimulated prostate, because he wouldn't—would _not_ b-be having sex with someone else—with four— _three_ other _men all at the same fucking time_ —if he had nothing to prove to Chanyeol, and that he can have other men fuck him without him ever feeling a fraction of what he feels for his rapper towards any of _those other men_ his boyfriend is suddenly so insecure of.

 

He loves Chanyeol, and him touching the other members during concerts doesn't really mean _anything_.

 

 _This_ , having the rest of EXO-K fuck him and wantonly pump their cum in his ass, _doesn't_ mean _anything_.

 

_This doesn't mean anything to him._

 

Baekhyun thinks D.O. is _finally_ being nice to him for once, the moment the latter takes himself out again, but when Kai slips out of his grasp and he hears shifting, he already knows nice and Do Kyungsoo just _never_ go together in one sentence, _especially_ when it involves him.

 

“Come on. Open up. Giving us head is easier than riding both of us like you did this morning,” The spawn of Satan smiles as the actor gives Kai’s cock one firm stroke before taking hold of it and slapping both of their heads down on Baekhyun’s swollen, slightly parted lips. 

 

 _Damned_ D.O. drags himself all over his face again, and he shuts his eyes at having a man’s stiff, hot sex rubbing and poking at his cheek and wetting his face with drops of precum, knowing he _can't_ and reminding himself he _shouldn't_ do anything about it, while Kai averts his own gaze when it clashes with his. Kai is much, _much_ nicer and gentle with him, but otherwise doesn't do something about anything either, and only waits the most patiently to be welcomed in his mouth again.

 

“Isn't sucking two cocks _so much better_ than sucking your own two fingers all the time, Baek?”

 

Baekhyun just sighs in surrender, licking his already slick lips and raising both hands to start stroking the two cocks above his head. He licks at Kai’s, then D.O.’s, humming to stimulate each as they take turns entering his mouth, meeting the sweet tips with his tongue and making audible slurps that disturb the quiet of the tense hotel room. He takes a deep breath before opening his mouth fully and licking the inches of both that can fit, using his palms to engulf the inches he can't, and moaning as he tries to lift himself and give better head.

 

He’s starting to wish he can just open his mouth and let the two men fuck his mouth however they want, because he _really_ wants a break, and he also knows he’s not going to get one. He knows nobody, not even Kai, wants him to take a break when he could be pleasing them, so with half-lidded eyes, he continues his ministrations, continues to let two cocks in and feels them scrape against the inside of his cheeks, trying not hurt either of them with his teeth. But of course, when has D.O. ever made it easy? His bandmate suddenly decides to slide all the way in, taking him by surprise, and taking _Kai_ by surprise when it makes him gag and push them both away in his coughing fit.

 

“Oops,” The actor mutters without guilt, even when his partner beside him doesn't seem to approve.

 

“ _Fuck you_ ,” Baekhyun hisses with tears in his eyes and a dust of wild red on his cheeks, panting for air, and with spit and cum dripping on the side of his face down to the sheets below him.

 

“Oh. Well, if you want to keep doing me the honor, how can I refuse?” D.O.—the _little shit—smiles_ even brighter, and seizes the opportunity of shoving right back into his mouth when he attempts to grit a comeback.

 

He reaches behind to claw for D.O.’s naked hip and glares at the vocalist, now _wanting_ to be the star of D.O.’s wet dreams even more. He fucking wants D.O. to be unable to even touch himself because a hand will _never_ be as satisfying as having _his_ mouth is. But for now, he focuses, instead, on at least making it a decent experience for Kai when the rapper shyly fidgets, cock in hand, for wanting back in too.

 

“Mmm,” Baekhyun slurps around one cock while motioning towards the dancer. “Kai, come closer.”

 

“Will you be okay...?” Kai asks, but obeys anyway, and lets his hyung suck eagerly on him again, biting his own lip while watching the man below him blow two cocks _again_ while being finger-fucked.

 

"You can't see him, hyung, but your _Chanyurr_ looks furious right now," Baekhyun's heart races even faster when the _maknae_ suddenly whispers close, smirking and drawing the slick fingers out, and eliciting a weird combination of an amused grunt from D.O. and a sigh of validation from Kai, before Oh _fucking_ Sehun takes advantage of his love sick distraction over Chanyeol to suddenly _slam_ inside of him, making him shriek and writhe as he's forced to accommodate the _maknae's_ girth. "Though— _ah_ , I get why.”

 

“The view here is, _fuck_ , it's— _oh shit_ , hyung, _you feel so fucking amazing_ ," Sehun exhales loudly in appreciation from between his legs, while D.O. instantly hisses from above him at the clench of his teeth, quickly pulling out as he loses his chance to humiliate the actor because the latter’s long-awaited cum finally shoots out, getting into his face—over his shut eyes, in his slack mouth, his hair—and stains the canvas of his reddened cheeks and his milky throat. The vocalist in between them all coughs at the sudden bitterness, _really_ crying a few tears at being overwhelmed and at the rude length of a pure, hard cock thrusting in and out of him now before he can even try to wipe his face.

 

"That's not very nice," Kai says and extends an arm to D.O. to steady his own boyfriend, smiling and pulling the latter for a quick kiss before completely filling into the actor’s previous position.

 

"I don't remember being told to play nice," EXO's youngest member cheekily retorts, relishing the heat and finally having sheathed wholly into the notorious piece of ass, and even giving the soft, wet round mounds a slap and a tight squeeze. "So, how does it feel having the men you tease in you, hyung?"

 

" _Shut u—a-ah,_ oh god, _Oh Sehun_ —" Baekhyun gasps, unable to focus on Kai's cock while he's trying his hardest not to give Sehun the satisfaction of hearing him make any more shameful sounds.

 

He squirms again, but it only accomplishes rolling his hips and letting the younger man find an even better angle as the latter bends his legs up to his chest and continues to fuck into him, running palms down to the side of his naked, dirty thighs and just loudly slapping hips against his to thrust _hard and deep_ in steady excitement.

 

"I've actually thought of fucking you like this before, hyung. A good number of times. To be honest, I think everyone has," The dancer confesses, bending over to press down against his chest and thrusting with such force that the vocalist keeps gasping while taking each thrust, and feels himself being rocked further off the edge and bumping onto Kai until hot hands rest on his waist and pulls him closer to drag him back to the middle of the bed.

 

"Geez, hyung, you've been milking our cocks all day. Does it feel that good? Does it feel good to have more than one man to satisfy you while your _boyfriend_ is watching?" The _maknae_ smirks just as the older member covers his own mouth, knowing it's to muffle the choked gasps, and struggles to give Kai a proper hand job to compensate for both of his occupied holes. 

 

"Hey, easy there," Kai eventually intervenes, shoving his fellow _maknae_ off and giving the already-taken Byunny a bit of reprieve when he thinks their main vocalist is starting to take things harder than they’re meant to really be.

 

Sehun half-growls and grumbles at the ruined momentum, but acquiesces anyway, slapping cock and balls against a firm ass with a few more strong, deep thrusts before pulling himself out, pulling slowly all the way out until it's just his tip forcing the ring of muscles to remain stretched and more cum is escaping the quivering entrance to dry on smooth, supple skin. He refuses to give up his turn to anyone, let alone _Kai._

 

" _Enough_ ," Baekhyun rasps with a heavy breath, mouth left open for the need to push air into his lungs. "Please. No more."

 

He can't even really feel his legs, just that they're still trembling from knowing another man’s cock and balls so intimately, and he's both cold and _so_ hot at the same time. He's been feeling _too_ good all day that it's painful at the same time. He's wet, he's sticky. He's dirty, he's sore. He's pumped full of _other_ men's cum and, really, all he just wants now is to see Chanyeol. He wants his boyfriend to carry him to their room. He just wants _Chanyeol_.

 

"Continue," is all Chanyeol says, however, when the rapper speak again, but this time, he _finally_ sees the face to pin the voice to when his boyfriend sits by the edge of the bed, the only one truly and fully clothed out of them all, albeit the wife beater leaves little for his own memory to fill in.

 

“Yeol, please—”

 

“You’re going to let them, Baek,” Their main rapper reiterates, voice deep and authoritative and _more than enough_ for him to cum to, under normal circumstances.

 

“But I want _you_ , I just want _you_ ,” Baekhyun begs with a mewl. “ _Please_. Baby, please.”

 

All his men pause at this point, and he swears he can _feel_ the air shift as their eyes suddenly turn dark. A shiver shoots down his spine when his lover leans forward, waiting for Chanyeol to kiss him and eagerly sucking on the thick fingers tracing the seam of his pink lips and caressing his tongue, until the rapper suddenly draws back. The _bastard_ makes a fucking offended expression, and the vocalist just _groans_ in frustration at his boyfriend returning to where he was before.

 

“Did I say you can talk?” Chanyeol questions.

 

The vocalist stares at his boyfriend, incredulous. “You're really _just_ going to let them fuck me?” He grits through an aching throat and the taste of EXO-K lingering strongly on his tongue. “Do you _really want_ to continue watching your _friends_ touch me, Park?” 

 

“ _You’re_ the one touching other men in front of me all the time, Baek,” EXO’s main rapper retorts with a deep, unamused sigh. “So go ahead, I’m _letting_ you. Go put that mouth into good use while you’re at it, _babe_.”

 

"I can't believe you," Baekhyun mutters, shooting a pointed look at his boyfriend's stoic expression before he shakily helps himself onto all fours, ignoring the feeling of being both upset and aroused by Chanyeol's angry decisiveness blooming inside his chest and becoming tight in his groin.

 

Kai tries to help him, but instantly gets his hand slapped away.

 

“You won't touch him," Chanyeol tells the dancer, and it makes Baekhyun shiver because his boyfriend's voice just dropped even _lower_.

 

His giant looks so, _so_ angry.

 

"You’re only here to fuck him, so that’s the only thing you’ll do."

 

"But hyung, he just said—"

 

" _It’s fine_. Now come here, Kai _baby_ ," Baekhyun interrupts, grasping the hard sex of EXO's main dancer.

 

Kai blinks, glancing quickly from the hyung between his legs and at EXO’s main rapper, before biting back a long, husky groan at having himself be engulfed whole inside a wet, warm mouth.

 

Baekhyun closes his eyes and moans obscenely as he relaxes his throat and lets the _familiar_ cock to begin slowly make love to him, hollowing his cheeks as he swallows to clench around his more favored maknae and make both he and Kai shudder. He laps at Kai as if he’s never tasted a cock before, and teases Chanyeol by looking at the giant every time that musk and sex hits him while he bobs his head down and up the velvet shaft, kissing the salty tip and licking a strip down to the base until his face is buried into the dancer’s crotch. Chanyeol's stare on him is dark, darker when Kai starts releasing moans and tangles a hand in his hair, brushing gently against the locks their stylist noonas _love_ to play with.

 

He’s caught their Nini bear groaning his name in his sleep a number of times before, always meeting D.O.’s scowl right after Kai heads straight towards the washroom after waking up. And, whenever he and Chanyeol emerge from the washroom in between practices, he can catch Kai staring at his messy hair, when he’s self-conscious enough about hickeys his boyfriend may have made.

 

Chanyeol has never liked other people staring or touching what’s his, fast to turn sour no matter how unintentional the touch is or without motive the stare. D.O. on the other hand, has never seemed to really like him, although they were _actually_ inappropriately fond of each other before becoming rapper line’s boyfriends. And, as Kai continues to make this sloppy blowjob seem more… pleasant than it really is while staring down at him so intensely, Baekhyun thinks he’s starting to understand why, and only keeps his eyes on his own boyfriend.

 

Sehun comes up behind him shortly, holding his hips and rubbing the tip over the cleft of his sore ass. He slightly rolls his hips in encouragement, wanting more for Chanyeol to either get hard while watching him take on two other guys and join in, or get so much more furious _because_ he’s slutting himself to the rest of EXO’s rapper line so the giant would finally drag him away, than to actually please their boy group's baby. The latter reason soon proves to be much more promising when Sehun enters him, more carefully this time, stretching him full until the hard length is all the way inside and he’s moaning around Kai's dick and hotly riding Sehun's. Sehun easily fills him up, and it isn't so bad when they find their rhythm, Kai included, and he's rocking and stuffing himself with two cocks.

 

D.O.'s load has made his fringe matte on his forehead and it feels weird. But then, having so much cum dry all over his body doesn't really feel that great, not as much as making their owners fidget at the sight of it dripping from his chin or down his thighs, which is happening as Sehun deliciously keeps slamming in and _slowly_ pulling out. He can feel a few drops sliding down, traveling between his thighs again, and he trembles at knowing that his hole is making such a huge cock happy. It's making cocks happy, and he’ll never get the chance to admit that being so wet with his members’ cum makes him so hot.

 

It's going to be difficult getting Sehun's cum out later, but he reminds himself that it's Chanyeol who roped them all into pumping him full in the first place, so for now, he just enjoys the attention that two hard dicks are giving him. It's neither as great as being fed four cocks at once, before their leader had to leave, nor is it as _amazing_ if EXO-K fucked him, with the addition of the cock he _actually_ loves to suck and sit on, but if his _boyfriend_ still wants him to fuck someone else then he fucking _will_.

 

After a long moment of more fucking and vulgar noises, D.O. re-appears and emerges from Kai's towering side to peek, bathroom robe thrown on and mood visibly better. He doesn't smile, nor does he doesn't frown, just brushes a lock of hair out of Baekhyun's eyes while he watches his boyfriend fill the latter's mouth. "I'm going to get back at you for biting." The actor says, whether he means it as a promising jest or a legitimate threat remains to be vague with the amount indifference in his voice.

 

"He is _not_ going to give you head, Kyungsoo," Chanyeol immediately responds for his lover, unmoving and face trained into a silent impassiveness, even as he watches Kai's hips snap and the dancer suddenly— _roughly_ —grabs his boyfriend's hair to keep the latter from pulling away.

 

"Hard to believe," D.O. answers, looking away from the sight of Baekhyun’s lewd face hungrily lapping the dick in front of him, scandalous expression completed by a wild blush and fresh cum that the vocalist curiously isn't letting go to waste.

 

"Sorry. Should've warned you," Kai exhales, staring at the strings of his white handiwork on the older member's face, all the while grinding with a dancer’s finesse for a few more thrusts before finally extracting himself, _for good this time_ , from the latter's mouth, parting from red lips with a wet _pop_!

 

Baekhyun just smiles at the dancer's sentiment, opting to bite back the playful retort that _Kai_ is the one that had cum in him the most number of times, before he licks the bitterness on his lips and just… sinks down onto the bed. He grabs a pillow to finally rest on and hug as the real _maknae_ holds his rear up and keeps his legs spread. "Ya, Oh Sehun, just... cum and be done with it." He mumbles, smiling because he can't bring himself to laugh when Sehun can't coherently reply to him.

 

He’s actually enjoying the feel of the brat being inside him at this point, one big cock feels weirdly both satisfying and not after having experienced two inside him, and also because he'd be a total idiot to deny Oh Sehun's infamous cock for the first and only time he’d get to taste it. But then, he'd be a greater idiot if he were to let Chanyeol think he actually enjoys _Oh Sehun_ more than he enjoys being with _Park Chanyeol_.

 

“How about you baby? Don't you want a turn?” He jokes at Chanyeol, curling eye smiles at the rapper until Sehun gets rougher, rocking him and the bed again, and he actually winces and groans at both pain and pleasure fighting over him as the younger idol just seems to get more aggressive with his soft thighs the closer their baby’s orgasm becomes.

 

Baekhyun stares at his giant in between making soft sighs and grunting at hard thrusts, vaguely wishing it were Chanyeol between his legs, as he prepares for Sehun, who almost isn't _even_ sliding out of him anymore, to finally finish inside him, just like what the _maknae_ has been complaining and panting to his hyungs for a turn. The vocalist just continues to stare at the tall man looking at him with an unreadable expression from the edge of the bed, close enough to pull him if he wants to but far enough to let him know he’s not going to, and simply closes his eyes and buries himself into his pillow so that Chanyeol—the man he calls _his_ boyfriend and honestly _loves_ and snuggles in bed with at the end of the day—doesn't see him open his mouth into another moan, into the _last_ of the moans from this weird set-up of blatant, sexual betrayal, as Sehun leans forward and sheathes himself deep to pump more seed in him, lazily thrusting once, twice, _more than enough times_ for him to know it's more about taking advantage of sex they’re not supposed to have with each other again than _just_ fully riding an orgasm.

 

He doesn't say anything though, not wanting to give Chanyeol a different target for his anger, and just takes it all in, takes _all_ of Sehun and Sehun’s delight at finally getting to fit himself in him and inadvertently pushing more of the fresh cum out to drip from his entrance, before completely, and _finally_ , pulling out with a satisfied sigh.

 

Baekhyun _breathes_ , long and deep, and without a care whether his face is covered in cum or if his ass is oozing with four different men’s seed, because finally, _finally_ , he gets to sink down into the bed with his whole, utterly used body.

 

It’s over. It’s _finally_ over.

 

" _Leave_ ," Chanyeol's voice suddenly booms, and the dazed vocalist watches curiously, without moving an inch, as his boyfriend turns to the other members with a scowl. "All of you, _leave_."

 

Baekhyun smiles again, because he's _still_ and _really_ too tired to laugh, when he hears Sehun protest somewhere in the room about a pair of missing pants and Kai instantly hisses to just _get his fat ass_ moving. Meanwhile, Suho probably just discovered that this... _thing_ they’ve had going since this morning has just ended, because D.O. seemed to be placating someone over the phone before he hears the door close. The moment the rest of EXO-K members are out of sight, the temperature drops and both main vocalist and main rapper are left looking to look back at how the day unfolded and all the _whys_ scattered all over the room that _reeks_ of his unfaithfulness and utterly screams _sex, sex, sex._

 

He really had sex with them.

 

He _seriously_ had sex with the rest of EXO-K.

 

He had _someone else’s_ cock inside where only _Chanyeol_ is supposed to be and he… he had liked it.

 

“Baek…”

 

"I _really_ can't believe you," Baekhyun forces himself to repeat his words as he looks at Chanyeol, whose brows are knit together and whose knuckles are clenched tightly as he walks around to search for something to cover the smaller idol with, before he comes back with a robe from the hotel bathroom and crouches where Kai and D.O. were before.

 

Baekhyun thinks, as he shifts to rest on his side and steals another glimpse at his tower of a boyfriend, that even though D.O. obviously has issues, at least _those_ two don't get into petty, jealous fits. No need to suddenly be cornered and be trapped with the entire group in an entirely separate hotel suite and fuck until their legs give up and until the other half of the relationship is _sure_ that the _bedroom eyes_ stay only on them.

 

But then, why would he even think of trading for either Kai or D.O. with his Chanyeol?

 

"I can't believe it either," Chanyeol sighs before the rapper climbs into the bed to wrap the robe around him and retrieve him. "I don't... I just—you... I—"

 

"You were jealous," The vocalist flatly, huskily, supplies for him.

 

"Alright. I'm not even going to deny being jealous, because I was. _I am_. You _know_ how easily jealous I get," EXO's main rapper immediately surrenders, lowering himself so his smaller bandmate can wrap arms around his neck, just as he hooks his own underneath a nude back and languid legs to support them. "I'm sorry. For putting you through this. I promise I'm not letting anything like this happen again."

 

Baekhyun makes a small noise against his boyfriend’s throat, simply relieved to be away from the stink of wolves in heat and to be breathing in the familiar scent of _Park Chanyeol._

 

“And I am _definitely_ not letting Kyungsoo touch you again. _You_ are not going to touch him either. Or Kai. Don't touch any of them again,” He laughs quietly at the hint of real distress in the tall man’s voice.

 

Of course he won’t. He’ll just slap D.O.’s butt _extra hard_ for the rest of their Playboy performances.

 

"And before anything funny sinks in your pretty little head, no, I didn't enjoy watching other men please you," Chanyeol leans down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead, but he squirms and hides his face because he _knows_ how filthy he is. He’s still covered in crusty cum, and it _feels_ … it _finally, completely_ , sinks into him how disgusting and humiliating he had been and _is_ , now that he’s back in his giant’s arms after he had spent _hours_ having his legs spread for him and being the rest of the members’ fuck toy.

 

“Don't,” Baekhyun mumbles, and even when he doesn't lift his head, he knows his boyfriend is frowning, waiting for an explanation. “Dirty,” He just adds.

 

“Don't be silly, Baek. I love you,” Chanyeol replies. “I love you, and I'm sorry that your boyfriend is a huge jerk.”

 

"I'm really sorry,” His rapper tells him, before heaving him off the bed and assuming the responsibility of getting both of them back to their own hotel suite. “I want you to only look at me, Baek, and I want to be the only one to touch you.”

 

Baekhyun sighs softly, nodding and nuzzling into his giant’s neck. He places a small kiss there, at the base of his boyfriend’s throat, before closing his eyes.

 

“I love you, you jerk.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this (I'm not one to judge), feedback is always and greatly appreciated. (But really, don't remind me I wrote this and please just... leave kudos instead.)


End file.
